


The Point of Failure

by Mr_Dynasty



Series: Points! [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Childbirth, Drinking, Drug Addiction, F/F, Magical Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Dynasty/pseuds/Mr_Dynasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxie contemplates her emotional distress over a most unlikely child, to be born much sooner than she thinks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Point of Failure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PsychicAbsol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicAbsol/gifts).



> A short little one-shot for my good friend P*A. In exchange for all that she does for me and my work, sometimes without ever realizing it! Based on a somewhat AU version of PKMN2K10.

Roxie cried a lot. It was fair to say that she cried more than most people. She could cry when she was sad, or when she was happy, or, over anything really. She could cry at the drop of a hat. It had always been that way. 

Daddy’s Little Cry-baby, Nicky had often teased, so frequently would she run to her father, weeping openly, when he came back from offshore duty. Every time they would go out to the pier in order to meet with him, it would happen. Her teenage self would smile and bounce excitedly on her toes and rake herself back and forth down the dock-rail, bursting with exuberance and excitement over the prospect of her father’s return but as soon as she saw him step off the gangway onto the shipyard proper with his crisp dress-whites on, Roxie would start bawling without fail. Nicky and Billy could have set their clocks to it.

 _“Oh, here come the waterworks again!”_ they would say, as she rushed to throw herself into her father’s chest and gasp with tears.

She had never grown out of this, it was just tied to her emotions she guess. It was in her heart! She cried when it hurt, just the same as she cried when it felt almost too good to be true. She cried when she was angry, she cried when she was forlorn--hell, she even cried when she had to be brave! Sometimes, when she knew she couldn’t stand to let Sabrina see her cry, she would just get in the shower and weep into her hands with the hot water running down her hair, until she felt better.

The only thing that counteracted this was a good drink. A good hard drink. Sometimes, the rough stuff had been good at doing this too, but Sabrina did not tolerate that sort of thing any longer, as much as Roxie still thirsted for it every now and again, so for now, she took her reprieve at the bottom of a bottle. At the bottom of several, if those fallen soldiers which lay scatter around her at the bar were any indication.

She looked ahead, eyes empty as she drained another, feeling somehow resolute as she did so. 

Everything was terribly frightening lately and she couldn’t cry over it, because she was afraid of how it might make Sabrina feel. Not that Roxie believed Sabrina didn’t know she was terrified, but just, rather, she didn’t want to _show_ that she was. She had professed support for this. Elation for this, really. To cry about it now, would have been tantamount to failure. She didn’t want to fail Sabrina. She _hated_ failing Sabrina.

When things had gone way south with her drug-problem, and Sabrina had needed to police her every night and day, to keep her from relapsing, Roxie had said unearthly vicious things to her lover. Mean things. Untrue things, and then scathingly _true_ things after that, when the lies didn’t seem to hurt Sabrina enough. She’d have told Sabrina _anything_ to get her to back off, and leave her be, but the psychic never had, even when Roxie had said the most vile, cruel words she could think of. She’s just sat there, silently crying tears of her own, those first nights of withdrawals, clasping Roxie hard at the wrist and not letting her leave the bedroom.

And they were past that now, but Roxie still didn’t like thinking of it. She knew what she had said had been in the heat of the moment, and mostly unfounded. The drugs, well, that was mostly behind her too, she hoped. But those weren't the parts that bothered her. The part that stuck in her craw, was that Sabrina had been there for her--totally and implicitly--while she had been vacant. She had let Sabrina down, in their relationship with each other. Sabrina had put her above everything in that moment, and Roxie had only cared about the drugs. She had failed a woman so good as to let someone as off the rails as Roxie even cast a shadow into their life. Sabrina had taken a long-odds chance on her, and Roxie, true to the numbers had failed her completely.

She didn’t like being a failure. She knew she owed Sabrina everything. She knew she had to make good on that. So, when this business with the pregnancy had come up, well...She’d just sort of gone with it. Sabrina had seemed really happy, after all, and in that way that emotions are infectious, she had sort of felt giddy about it too, at first!

She still didn’t understand really how, mind you, but even if Sabrina sat her down a thousand times and explained all the fine detail, she was pretty sure she was still never going to understand how she’d managed to conceive a child with another woman. The important part, was that it was real and that it was happening. She was, more or less, going to be a _father._

Of course, she had boasted a bit about it, and cracked off the odd joke or two, and her pop had even sent her a little gag-gift of a women’s tank-top bearing the proclamation “#1 Dad.” But now, all these months later, with Sabrina swollen and due any day now, all she could do was drink. It was either drink, or actually feel some of the all-consuming terror that was filtering into her life thought every edge. And if she felt it, then, well...

_“...Here come the waterworks, again!”_

Roxie couldn’t cry right now. She just couldn’t. She wouldn’t let Sabrina down again, like she had before! Never again.

She put the glass to her lips again and drained it, meaning to slap it back down on the bar again with finality. Something loud out in the living-room startled her though, before she could put it back down properly and so it bounced to the floor, bursting everywhere. Rather than clean it, she bolted sloppily to the garage door and tripped over the threshold, before crashing onto the scene of her worst fears.

Sabrina stood there in the entryway, holding her belly, spreading wetness traveling down her legs to pool on the floor between her boots. “It’s happening!” Sabrina rasped, though heavy discomfort. “Roxie, i-it’s _happening!”_

Roxie gaped, feeling such a spike of emotion as she had never felt, that no cloudiness brought on by alcohol could ever mitigate, and she did the only thing that she could manage at that point.

First, Roxie cried.

Then, she just _ran_.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Point of (no) Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414562) by [PsychicAbsol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicAbsol/pseuds/PsychicAbsol)




End file.
